User talk:94beyond
Welcome Hi, welcome to DC Movies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Batman: Under the Red Hood page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dai-Kon Hal (Talk) 04:27, September 15, 2010 Greatness *Jonathan Adams - Kang, Galactus, T'Chaka, Immortus, Rama-Tut *Diedrich Bader - Crossbones, Terrax, Bulldozer, Trapster, Clay Quatermain, Tiger Shark, Pinky Pinkerton, Shocker, Happy Hogan, Blizzard, The Burglar, Major Victory, Leo *Dee Bradley Baker - Nightcrawler, The Lizard, Stegron, Lockheed, Scorpion, Lockjaw, Scorpio *Leigh Allyn Baker - Jean Grey, Moondragon *Maria Canals-Barrea - She-Hulk, Clea *Gregg Berger - Mysterio, Attuma, Mole Man, Izzy Cohen *Jodi Benson - Namorita *Ahemd Best - Cloak *J.B. Blanc - Black Knight, Heimdall, Gambit, Wrecker, Batroc the Leaper, Swordsman *Brian Bloom - Captain America, Daredevil *Steven Blum - Aquarius, Venom, Wonder Man, Bob, Agent of HYDRA, Beta Ray Bill, Tyr, Sen. Robert Kelly, Zzzax, Ulik, Warlord Krang, Morbius, Dino Manelli, Quasar, Thunderbird, Melter, Michael Korvac, Blastaar, Drax the Destroyer, Northstar *Clancy Brown - Magneto, Red Skull, Odin, Iron Monger, Sasquatch, Capricorn *Gabrielle Carteris - Elektra *Larry Cedar - Loki *Cam Clarke - Mr. Fantastic, Star Lord, Weasel, Jasper Sitwell, Doc Samson, Vector, H.E.R.B.I.E., Fandral, Firelord, Bug, Constrictor, Cancer *Scott Cleverdon - Carnage *Jon Curry - Winter Soldier *Jim Cummings - Kraven The Hunter *John Cygan - Iron Man, Ka-Zar *Elizabeth Daily - Mockingbird, Dazzler *Romi Dames - Colleen Wing *Grey DeLisle - Wasp, Psylocke, Phylla-Vell, Abigail Brand, Nebula, Pepper Potts, Stardust, Lady Deadpool, Jocasta, Rogue, Scarlet Witch, Rescue, Lyja, Betty Brant, Aurora, Firestar, Nova (Frankie Raye) *John DiMaggio - The Juggernaut, Abomination, Egghead, Rocket Raccon, Adam Warlock, Sandman, Baron Zemo, Zzzax, Namor, Iron Clad, Hogun, Molocule Man, Hammerhead, Sublime, Mastermind, Annihilus, Gravitron, Hercules, Mikhail Rasputain, Doctor Octopus, Wolverine, Taurus, Red Hulk *Benjamin Diskin - Speedball *Robin Atkin Downes - Cyclops, Crimson Dynamo, Moon Knight *Greg Eagles - Luke Cage, Super-Skrull, Gorgon *Margret Easley - Maria Hill *Susan Eisenberg - Thundra *Paul Essiembre - Silver Surfer *Keith Ferguson - Gen. Thunderbolt Ross, X-Ray, Scorcher, White Tiger, Cable, Libra *Quinton Flynn - Human Torch, Arcade, Banshee, Junior Juniper, Malekith the Accursed, Abyss, Ned Leeds, Jack of Hearts *Matthew Frewer - The Leader *Brad Garrett - Hydro Man *Logan Grove - Franklin Richards *Kim Mai Guest - Shadowcat, Crystal, Lady Deathstrike, Mantis, Sunpyre, Armor *Mark Hamill - Klaw, Omega Red, Hobgoblin, Gargoyle, Maximus the Mad, Nightmare, Shaman *Dorian Harewood - War Machine, Shadow King, Tombstone *Terri Hawkes - Moonstone, Polaris, Arachne, Snowbird *Tricia Helfer - Black Cat, Vindicator *Lance Henriksen - Grim Reaper *James Horan - Doctor Strange, Ultron, Byrrah *Mark Hildreth - Quicksilver *Tom Kane - Grey Gargoyle, Kurse, Triton *John Kassir - Deadpool, Sauron, Pyro, Anti-Venom, Whirlwind, Ringmaster, Plantman, Morph, Puck *Hakeem Kae-Kazim - Black Panther *Josh Keaton - Havok, Hermod, Rebel Ralston *Maurice LaMarche - Doctor Doom, Mad Thinker *Stan Lee - Narrator, Willie Lumpkin, Himself *Don Leslie - Mr. Sinister *Loren Lester - Iron Fist *Dawnn Lewis - Storm, Lucia Von Bardas, Gamora *Nancy Linari - Medusa *Yuri Lowenthal - Spider-Man *Peter Lurie - The Hulk, Bullseye, Sabretooth, Rhino, Blob, Avalanche, Holocaust, Picses *Sean Marquette - Amadeus Cho *Vanessa Marshall - Black Widow, Madame Hydra, Titana, Alicia Masters *Neal McDonough - Bruce Banner, Firebrand *Richard McGonagle - Professor Charles Xavier, Apocalypse *Danica McKellar - Invisible Woman, Jubilee *Graham McTavish - Sebastian Shaw *Masasa Moyo - Misty Knight, Photon, Shanna the She Devil *Daran Norris - Punisher, Beetle, J. Jonah Jameson, Psycho-Man, Nick Fury *Nolan North - Ghost Rider, Living Laser, Balder, Bolivar Trask, Deacon Frost, Machine Man, Nighthawk, Pliedriver, Scientist Supreme, Sentry, Scott Lang, Jack Flag, Gemini *Alan Oppenheimer - Uatu the Watcher *Kevin Michael Richardson - The Thing, Beast, N'Gassi, Eric Koenig, Groot, Deathlok, Volstagg, Awesome Andy, Howard the Duck, Robbie Robertson *Roger Rose - Vision, Captain Marvel *Tim Russ - Prowler *Khary Payton - Blade, Falcon, Ultimate Nick Fury, Paibok, Gabe Jones, Bishop *Luke Perry - Rick Jones *Lou Diamond Philips - Forge *Philip Proctor - Edwin Jarvis, Baron Mordo, The Tinkerer *Dwight Schultz - Vulture, Garrok, Mesmero, Technovore, Sleepwalker *James Sie - Sunfire, Shang-Chi, Jimmy Woo, Mandarin, Fing Fang Foom, Radioactive Man *Armin Shimerman - Toad, Green Goblin, Donald Pierce, Zealot *Susan Spano - Songbird *Brent Spiner - Purple Man *April Stewart - Ms Marvel, Skrull Queen, Hela, Selene, Sliver Sable *Tara Strong - X-23, Dagger, Blink, Squrriel Girl, Valeria Richards, Magik, Mariana Smallwood, Virgo *Keith Szarabajka - Mephisto, Ronan the Acusser, Bastion, Sagittarius *George Takei - Silver Samurai, Wong *James Arnold Taylor - Iceman, The Wizard, Harry Leland, Starfox *Robert Tinkler - Nova *Erin Torpey - Quake *Gina Torres - Hellcat *Tasia Valenza - Spider-Woman, Tigra *Kari Wahlgren - Emma Frost, Jane Foster, Valkyrie, Karnilla *Jim Ward - Colossus, Henry Peter Gyrich, Baron Strucker, Sentinel, Guardian *Rick D. Wasserman - Thor, Absorbing Man *Michael T. Weiss - Dormammu *Gary Anthony Williams - Thanos, Ymir, Chemistro, Thunderball *Wade Williams - Zzzax *Thomas F. Wilson - Hawkeye, Electro *Dave Wittenberg - Archangel, Wyatt Wingfoot *Wally Wingert - M.O.D.O.K., Multiple Man, Ant-Man, Yellowjacket *Lisa Zane - Madame Masque John DiMaggio's Greatness is Well over 9000. Dont you forget that. 08:20, September 22, 2012 (UTC)